Postman Pat's Windy Day
Postman Pat's Windy Day is the eighth episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 6th November 1981. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Plot It is a windy day in Greendale and Pat is finding it difficult to steer his van. Alf Thompson is nearly blown off his feet. Suddenly, Pat sees a fallen tree blocking the road; he stops and gets out to look at it. Peter Fogg is on the other side; he walks off to get a chainsaw to cut the tree up. Pat takes the branches away so Peter can lift the tree out of the way. After the road is unblocked, Pat goes back to his van, but it has gone. he soon finds it safe and sound next to Sam's Mobile Shop. Sam had moved the van to protect it from brenches that may be a threat to its paint work. Suddenly as Pat drives on his way, the van's engine starts to splutter and clank. Pat stops and gets out to check the engine and the wind blows his hat off. Pat chases after the hat but he cannot catch it and the wind blows it into a stream. So Pat gives up on it and goes back to the van. He soon spots the trouble with the engine; a cable has snapped, but it is not trouble to fix. Pat puts the problem right and is soon on his way again. When Pat calls at the school, his letters get blown away. The children help to catch them and Bill Thompson takes them to the Headmaster. Towards the end of his windy round, Pat sees a flying towel belonging to Granny Dryden. He helps her catch her washing and she shows him a scarecrow which is wearing Pat's hat. Pat puts his hat back on his head, thanks the scarecrow for looking after it for him and heads off for home in his van. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sam Waldron *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *Alf Thompson (does not speak) *Bill Thompson (does not speak) *Katy and Tom Pottage (cameos) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) *Charlie Pringle (cameo) *Ted Glen (mentioned) *The Headmaster (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Red Tractor *The Log Lifter Locations *Greendale School *Granny Dryden's Cottage Trivia *From this point onwards in the TV series, the production team has had the right to use the Official Royal Mail Logos. The crest on Pat's van changes in this episode. In all the previous episodes, the crest is just one of a crown. In this epsiode, it has been replaced by a Royal Mail Logo; a crown resembling the one from the crown jewels. Underneath it is EIIR. Next to it is written Royal Mail. This is how it looks in all the other epsiodes after this one and including this. Goofs *There was no point in Jess getting out of the van to join Pat if he was just going to go back into the van again. *How did Sam manage to move Pat's van if Pat had the keys? *There is no way Peter could have gone to the forestry commision on foot and back on the tractor in the time he was gone, as he returns almost instantly. Gallery Pat's Windy Day.jpg X240-n2g.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes where pat loses his hat